Lightning Bugs and Honeysuckle by ExquisitelyUgly
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: Jacob Black has always had a thing for Bella Swan. Is it possible she feels the same way about him?


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title: Lightning Bugs and Honeysuckle**

**Penname: exquisitelyugly**

**Beta: meranaamjoker (Thanks, bb, for editing! It was a painless process with your help) **

**Summary: Jacob Black has always had a thing for Bella Swan. Is it possible she feels the same way about him? **

**Word Count: 2884**

**To view other entries, please visit: ****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just like to play with them!**

Jacob Black always knew that he wanted to kiss Isabella Swan. Everything about her just drew him to her; her scent, her chocolate eyes, her pale skin, and the way she smiled and laughed when he teased her drove him to distraction. The only problem was she was his best friend, and she saw him only as that. He couldn't stop thinking about her - and more specifically her lips.

He glared at the tools scattered on the drop-cloth, the opened hood of the truck he was working on, and he felt restless. Glancing outside he sighed again at the sight of a rare, sunny day. It rained so damn much here, and he was desperate to go outside and enjoy the weather.

Jacob decided that he was getting nothing done and it could wait until the following day. He was going to call Bella and insist that they go to the beach. With that decision made, he threw his tools back in the toolbox, lowered the hood on the truck and hurried inside to call.

"Bells?" he said excitedly when she answered the phone. "Please tell me you're doing nothing right now. No, forget it. It's too bad… you're hanging out with me whether you're busy or not!"

She laughed. "What's got you so worked up? Anyway, you're in luck; I'm not actually doing much of anything right now. I got out of work early because we were slow."

"The weather has me worked up. I can't seem to get anything done. I'd rather be hanging out on the beach since it's a nice day, so I decided to call and see if you wanted to go too."

"Sure, Jake," Bella said agreeably. "I was thinking it was a waste to stay inside today anyway."

"Good. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," she promised.

Jake got his stuff together and waited anxiously for Bella to show up. When she got there, he hurried outside and gave her one of his exuberant hugs. She laughed, holding on to his neck. He had always been affectionate, but he also loved the smell of her hair and skin, too, and hugging her surrounded him in her strawberries and cream scent. Taking her little hand, he steered her to the beach. He teased her when she told him about Mike following her around the store, offering to put things on the higher shelves, lifting the heavier items, and staring at her.

"He doesn't have the balls to even ask you out," Jake laughed.

Deep down he was afraid Mike would eventually work up the nerve, and then Jake would lose his chance with the girl he'd been in love with since he was ten years old. He had to do something... and soon.

Bella rolled her eyes as she threw her towel down onto the sand, plopping onto it in her awkward, klutzy way. Just as Jake settled down beside her, he saw Quil and Embry racing each other over the sand toward them. He sighed inwardly; like he needed his two brainless best friends around to make fun of his attempts to find a way to kiss Bella.

"Hey Jake! Hey Bella!" Quil called out, crashing down into the sand as Embry tackled him.

Bella giggled at their antics, leaning back on her elbows to watch them tussle.

"Ok, enough," Jake said stretching his leg out and kicking Embry in the thigh.

He got tackled for his trouble, but was slightly mollified when Bella looked entertained watching them. When he managed to get out of their clutches, he tried to suavely perch back on the towel, but ended up bumping into Bella and almost knocking her over. "Oops, sorry Bells," he said. _You idiot, _he growled to himself.

She laughed and held on to him as he put his arms around her to steady her. _Hmmm, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Knock her over with my klutziness and get my hands on her to help her out_.

"So, what are you two up to?" Quil asked as he and Embry nudged each other.

Jake shot them both a death glare; they were being so damn obvious. Thankfully, Bella had turned her face up to the sun. "We're just spending some time together, not working, alone…" Jake side-mouthed at them, and they both snickered.

"Good luck, Jakey!" Embry chortled as they got up to leave. "Have fun, you two! Talk to you later."

"What's the luck for?" Bella asked glancing over at him.

"Oh, um… nothing much…" he said lamely.

After some time spent lying on the beach, talking, testing the water with their feet, Jake had a burst of genius. "Bells? I got an idea. Come on!"

She stared at him as he sat up abruptly. The day was beginning to wane, but it was still light out and warm enough. "Where are we going?" she asked as he tugged her along.

"It's a surprise," he said with a laugh as they headed back to the Rabbit. He drove them to the new recreation center in Forks and watched as her eyes widened when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Jake? What are we doing here?" Bella asked her brow knitting.

"We're going around back to go swimming," he said with a grin.

"But... I think they lock everything up at five o'clock. It's not going to be open." Bella glanced toward the center and saw the sun slanting off the side of the pool that was visible behind the locked fence.

"It doesn't matter. I can climb a fence," Jake said, eager to get in there where he could talk her into swimming. He never would have been able to talk her into the ocean.

"Jacob!" She protested, laughing. "If we're caught, we'll get in trouble!"

"With who? Your dad?" He laughed, hopping out of the car and hauling her out and up to the fence.

She tried one more time to protest, but was cut off when he climbed the fence with the ease his 6'3" athletic frame provided. He unlatched the gate and bowed gallantly, extending his arm and urging her in.

Bella bit her lip nervously, unsure about what they were doing, but drawn to the sparkling blue of the pool in the early evening sun. The pool was kidney-shaped and had a sturdy diving board on one end, and the flowers planted near the edges were bright and cheerful. She could smell the honeysuckle.

Jake dumped their towels on a chaise lounge chair and started to unbuckle his jean shorts. Bella suddenly realized she hadn't worn a bathing suit because she wasn't expecting to swim today.

"Jake, I don't have a suit…" she protested.

He flashed her a wicked grin. "Who needs a suit? We'll go in with our underwear on. Or we can skinny-dip," he teased her.

Bella's eyes widened as Jacob whipped his shorts off. She giggled when he tripped over them. Jake sighed, feeling like he would be a klutz forever. He kept trying to impress her, but it was getting hopeless.

Bella swallowed hard when he stood there in… well, not much of anything. She had seen him wearing shorts only, but she couldn't say she had ever seen him in his underwear. It was… stirring. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Jacob's body was impressive. When her eyes drifted to what was unmistakably "boy parts," she blushed.

Jake dove into the pool with a laugh, and Bella watched him cut through the water. "Damn, it feels great!" he said. "Come on, Bells, take it off."

She gave him a look, feeling prudish but not wanting to. "Come on," he enticed. He sent a wave arcing up and sprayed her. She rolled her eyes at him, but was beginning to waver.

"Please?" he coaxed giving her a pouty lip and puppy-dog eyes.

She laughed. "Ok, fine, but don't look. Turn around."

He smirked, but did as she was told.

Bella chewed on the inside of her lip, but tugged her shorts down before she could change her mind.

"Did you take your clothes off yet?" Jake asked, trying not to laugh as he heard the swoosh of clothing dropping behind him.

"No! Don't look!" Bella said frantically fighting the urge to cover up.

Quickly now, she pulled her shirt off, and she was standing at the edge of the pool. She was wearing her white and green-striped bra and matching bikini underwear Renee had purchased for her on her last visit. She had said, "You never know when you'll need a nice bra and undie set!" and had winked at Bella.

Bella had sighed, blushing fire-engine red at the implication.

Jake started to turn. Bella gave a squeak of shocked surprise, and fast as lightning jumped into the water to cover herself. Once she was in, she realized it _did_ feel extremely good.

Jake grinned and laughing he gave her another splash. She tried to give as good as she got, but Jake was just too damn big. They splashed and played in the pool, diving under the water, doing handstands, and cart wheeling. Jake kept trying to grab her ankles and dunk her.

When they finally slowed down, Jake glanced up and saw the first stars of the night begin to pop out. It had been another perfect day. He got to spend time with Bella on the beach, held her hand, and got her down to those sexy striped panties and bra that he got an eyeful of when dunking her.

Damn, she looked beautiful. He wanted to just stare at her. To be on the safe side, he trained his eyes back on the sky when Bella did. "It's so pretty out," she said, her voice sounding far away due to his submerged ears.

The sky was streaked with pink and purple, and he turned to see her gazing upward. What she didn't seem to realize, though, was that she was now floating on her back and her breasts were pretty much on full display. The wet fabric didn't leave much to the imagination.

He nearly swallowed his tongue as he got a good eyeful of her nipples hardening under the cooling temperatures. Could she be any more beautiful?

She smiled over at him and then realized what he was looking at. Her face colored and she flailed – looking adorable doing so – trying to get herself upright. She told herself that it wasn't any different than wearing a bikini, but she knew it was. Jake had been watching her, and it made her feel overly exposed. Bella crossed her arms partially over her chest.

Jake took the plunge and said, "You don't need to hide yourself, Bells. You're beautiful."

She glanced at him in surprise, and his cheeks warmed.

"I mean, you have really pretty skin and curves in all the right places…"

He couldn't believe he just said that. He was mortified as she stared at him in embarrassed surprise.

Jake felt like an idiot. He couldn't believe he just said that to her. He tried to backpedal. "I'm sorry…" he started to mumble, feeling rejected even though she hadn't said anything.

He began to swim toward the side of the pool, when Bella's next words stopped him in his tracks. "Really? You think I'm beautiful?"

She didn't sound too freaked out – embarrassed yes – but not too freaked. He turned to look at her. "Of course. I've always thought you were beautiful; everything about you is."

She smiled, her eyes staring down at her hands that traced figure-eights on the surface of the water. "I think you're beautiful, too," she said quietly.

Bella was beginning to realize she had harbored feelings for Jacob; she just hadn't been ready to admit them. He smiled and floated closer to her. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Bella? I've… wanted to kiss you for so long now."

His confession amazed and pleased her. He really felt that way about her?

"Jake…" She tentatively reached out and brushed her fingers over his shoulder.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He laced their fingers together, gently pulling her in closer to him. They were touching only slightly, but his skin tingled when their thighs brushed and when her breasts touched against his chest briefly. He had never been more aware of her physically than right now.

His other hand shook a little as he placed it on her hip, fingers brushing against her backside. He leaned down, their eyes meeting and then retreating in shyness, only to meet again when their mouths were only a whisper apart.

Their lips touched and Bella felt her skin warm. They were soft butterfly kisses at first; light and feathery.

On a small sigh, Bella parted her lips just a little, and Jake took the lower one between his. He gave a little tug, his tongue brushing against the soft fullness of her lip, and then released it. The sounds of the night surrounded them – the chirping of crickets, the rustle of the leaves on the trees, and the soft suckling sound as their lips explored.

Bella reached her arms up to encircle Jake's neck, bringing her body flush against his, when their tongues finally met.

The softness of Bella's tongue against his was nearly Jake's undoing. He was getting hard, and he struggled to will it down. Exploring Bella's mouth was heaven. Jake slid his tongue further inside, one hand now cupping the back of her head, the other lifting her so it was easier to taste.

"Uhmmmm…" Bella's soft noise of excitement spurred him on.

His breath was coming faster as their mouths fused together again. He felt her teeth nip at his lower lip, and he groaned into her mouth. "Oh Bella…"

When he finally pulled himself away from her soft, succulent mouth – parted and tantalizingly swollen from his kisses – he kissed along the trail of water droplets on his way down her jaw to her neck where he left soft, biting kisses along her wet, tender skin.

Her fingers went to his wet hair where they tightened and fisted as he continued lavishing kisses over her neck and collarbone. Jake went back to her lips; he couldn't get enough. She tasted like strawberries and summer and was completely female. She kissed the corner of his mouth and delighted in the rumble in his chest as she dipped her tongue inside again.

When Bella finally pulled away, it was only because she had to breathe and noticed Jake was short of breath, too. Bella could hardly believe just how fantastic kissing Jake had been. He smelled like chlorine and the surrounding forest, his hands had been so big and warm against her, and he had tasted like the licorice he had been eating on the way over.

Jake looked more than a little dazed when he glanced down at her. "Wow..." he murmured.

She smiled - feeling rather empowered - and reached up to pull his head back down to hers. Their lips just brushed against each other softly, content to keep it light.

"I had no idea you... felt that way," Bella said shyly.

"For quite awhile," he confessed. "I'm so glad I finally worked up the nerve to kiss you."

She grinned again and blushed. "Me too."

They got out of the pool, laid flat on their backs on their towels by the edge, and let their feet dangle in the water. Jake gave Bella the extra towel in case she got cold. The night sounds were clearer now and they could hear the lap of waves in the pool ruffled by the breeze. Bella sniffed and smelled the honeysuckle again, which she would now always associate with the hungry kisses she shared with Jake in the pool.

"Look," she said as the lightning bugs came out and flashed on and off all around them.

"Almost as pretty as you," Jake said rolling to his side and looking down at her.

She smiled, but just before Jake's lips touched hers, they noticed a different light flashing. A flashlight bobbed, illuminating them in its light. "Bella?"

Charlie's voice speared through her, and she shot up in surprise, nearly head-butting Jake in the process. "Dad?" she whispered, shocked and unsure of what to do.

He was gaping at her. Bella realized she was half-naked, and heat flooded her body as she scrabbled with the towel. _It's just like a bathing suit. He doesn't know; it __**could**__ be a bathing suit!_

"Bella..." he said and looked at a loss for words. "Get dressed. It's time to go home," he finally said firmly. "We'll discuss this later."

She hurried back into her shorts and t-shirt, trying to hide behind wet tendrils of hair. As she and Jake followed Charlie through the gate, Jake nudged her. She glanced up at him and saw him fighting a smile. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a little grin.

Nothing – not even Bella's father catching them after sneaking into a locked area to swim in the pool and make out with each other – could dampen their mood. They were best friends, were becoming something more, and they couldn't be more thrilled.


End file.
